It s all about sex
by Hojaverde
Summary: Sólo se trata de sexo, las románticas historias de amor son para los guiones de cine y para las chicas. Es sólo sexo, y Harry no está de acuerdo. Slash! HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Pues aquí llega mi primer Universo Alterno. Hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir un fic en el que Harry y Draco no fuesen magos. Creo que el estilo también es diferente al de mis otras historias, espero que os guste. Como se iba alargando demasiado lo he dividido en dos partes. No tardaré en subir el desenlace. Un abrazo, Hojaverde.

DISCLAIMER: Harry, Draco, sus amigos y familiares no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling. El resto de personajes es mío. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

---------------------

**IT´S ALL ABOUT SEX**

**-----------**

El café humeaba entre sus manos. Su calor le llegaba a través de los guantes de lana, y las volutas que coronaban el vaso de plástico se mezclaban con las que salían de su boca al exhalar el aire al frío de la mañana. Harry le habría dado un gran sorbo de buen grado si no fuera por la clara advertencia que figuraba en todas las tapas de Starbucks, y que él había comprobado empíricamente un par de veces escaldándose la lengua. Arrebujado en su abrigo y metiendo la nariz bajo la bufanda, caminó los escasos metros que le quedaban hasta la oficina donde trabajaba. Aunque, tal vez, trabajar no era la palabra correcta.

Harry había conseguido un período de seis meses de prácticas no remuneradas en el prestigioso bufete Bernies and Martin´s. Formaban parte de su proyecto de fin de carrera, pero también le suponían la oportunidad de dejar una buena impresión en la firma y hacerse un hueco en su plantilla cuando se licenciase. De hecho, sus superiores parecían tener un extraño poder para leer su mente, ya que estaban sacando de él todo un arsenal de cualidades que ni siquiera Harry sabía que tuviese. Podía mantener tres cafés en equilibrio en una sola mano, atender dos llamadas a la vez y mantener una en espera, fotocopiar toda una mañana legajos y legajos sin que se le atascase la máquina de reprografía, soportar estoicamente todo tipo de bromas de los abogados no fijos, y cumplir con total puntualidad los recados más inverosímiles de los veteranos. Harry se consolaba pensando que quizá en el segundo mes empezaría a ver algo de derecho. Probablemente, cuando la secretaria del bufete volviese de su baja indefinida.

La potente calefacción le golpeó al empujar la puerta de cristal, dándole una acogedora bienvenida. Todas las mesas estaban vacías. Como siempre era el primero en llegar, a excepción de las dos empleadas que aún estaban terminando la limpieza diaria, y que le salvaban de quedarse en la calle esperando por las llaves de sus compañeros. Después de acercarse a saludarlas, Harry se deshizo del abrigo, los guantes y la bufanda, y se sentó en la mesa de recepción, dispuesto a apurar su café y a sacudirse los restos de sueño que aún le rondaban.

Media hora después, empezaron a llegar los abogados. Harry los observaba cada día a medida que entraban y ya había aprendido a catalogarlos por grupos. Los empleados eventuales caminaban con una especie de aplomo fingido, nada extraño al pisar un suelo resbaladizo y traicionero, vestían de punta en blanco sin permitirse ni la más mínima arruga en su ropa, y trataban de imprimir seguridad a cada una de sus palabras y movimientos. Los miembros fijos de la plantilla no tenían que fingir nada de eso. Llegaban un cuarto de hora más tarde sin el ceño fruncido después de buscar media hora un aparcamiento (tenían plaza reservada en el parking privado de la parte de atrás del edificio), y se permitían prescindir de la corbata cuando no tenían un juicio o careo. Los dos socios fundadores, eran otra historia. Philip Bernies y Robert Martin existían porque sus empleados daban fe de ello, pero Harry, después de diez días en el bufete, aún no les había visto. Aunque sí había ejecutado muchos de sus encargos. Era Thomas Burton, su mano derecha oficiosa, quien se los trasmitía.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar a las 8:05 y ya no guardó silencio hasta la hora del almuerzo, en la que el contestador se conectaba de forma automática. Los abogados abandonaron sus puestos en total sincronía, organizándose en pequeños grupos para dirigirse a los restaurantes de la zona, donde compartirían comida, buen vino y todo tipo de conspiraciones. Harry nunca les acompañaba por dos motivos básicos; ese ritmo de vida se escapaba claramente de su presupuesto, y nadie le había invitado todavía . Cuando el último de ellos dejó el bufete, él sacó sus dos sándwiches del portafolios y su refresco de naranja. Generalmente almorzaba en el pequeño parque al final de la calle, pero aquel día el frío era implacable y el radiador a su espalda se le antojó mejor compañía que el helado banco de piedra bajo el árbol.

Entre el sándwich de pollo y el de pavo, fue cuando escuchó el piano.

Al principio, creyó que se trataba de una grabación en CD. La banda sonora de cualquier película o una de las muchas piezas de música clásica inidentificables para él. Pero cuando la melodía cesó un segundo y retomó el anterior movimiento, supo que en realidad se trataba de un piano. El sonido parecía venir del piso de arriba. Harry sabía que había viviendas, pero no había llegado a conocer a ninguno de los propietarios o inquilinos. Embobado por la novedad en la oficina vacía, se dedicó a buscar el lugar donde la música sonase con más claridad. Lo encontró a dos pasos de la puerta del baño, debajo de la rejilla de ventilación, y no tardó en arrastrar una silla hasta allí y sentarse a escuchar, mientras terminaba su frugal comida.

La pieza era nostálgica pero tenía cierto punto de esperanza. Ninguna nota caía lo suficiente como para hundirse sin que otra un poco más alta la remontase. Después de varios minutos de atenta contemplación sonora, Harry podía distinguir hasta el golpeteo de los pedales del piano, las pausas para pasar la página de la partitura o el deslizarse de los dedos sobre las teclas. De repente el pianista tuvo dos sexos, cien cuerpos, mil caras, y las manos más maravillosas que Harry hubiese visto nunca. Sin darse cuenta, había cerrado los ojos, abierto sus sentidos y dejado que cada centímetro de piel se le erizara. Después, vino el silencio.

Harry lo sintió gélido como un rechazo.

El sonido de los teléfonos, los faxes y las voces llenaron de mediocridad la oficina durante toda la tarde y sofocaron cualquier otro intento de concierto. Sin embargo, Harry ya no pudo sacarse la melodía de la cabeza, y ese atardecer la fue tarareando hasta su pequeño apartamento en Paddington. Al día siguiente, tomó asiento debajo de la rejilla en cuanto todos se marcharon, sin saber aún si habría algo que escuchar.

Lo hubo. Y también al día siguiente, y al otro más.

Durante el fin de semana, Harry puso en marcha su faceta más detectivesca. O lo que era lo mismo, interrogar a su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger. En medio de la música estridente de un pub de Picadilly, Harry le tarareó las dos o tres melodías que recordaba y obtuvo una pequeña pista. Frédéric Chopin. Después, un Ron que empezaba a bostezar seriamente, se puso a hablar de los avances del la liga inglesa y las posibilidades de que fuese convocado para el siguiente partido y Sherlock Potter tuvo que conformarse con esperar al domingo.

Ni siquiera eso. A las cuatro de la mañana, después de que los chicos le dejasen en su casa, se conectó al Emule y pasó dos horas descargándose piezas de Chopin y escuchando una a una, hasta que dio con las que buscaba. El lunes al volver al trabajo, ya se las sabía de memoria.

El martes ocurrió una gran catástrofe en la vida de nuestro futuro abogado. No hubo para el queso ni el bacon adobe de piano.

Sólo en ese momento, Harry supo lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a ese pequeño momento de música en privado. Uno que le hacía olvidarse de las novatadas de Anthony Pearl, el gracioso de la oficina, o de la bronca que le había echado Burton por darle un número de fax equivocado. Y que hacía que durante veinte maravillosos minutos, la tensión de sus hombros se relajase, su respiración fuese más pausada y su cabreo con el mundo se marchase muy lejos, trayéndole a cambio una sonrisa satisfecha a los labios.

Afortunadamente, al día siguiente el piano estaba de vuelta. Perdiéndose en su melodía, en un arrebato incontenible, Harry sintió la acuciante necesidad de saber quién le daba esa paz. Y de detective, pasó a ser vigía.

Ni una sola persona de las que entraban o salían de ese portal escapaban a su analítico examen. Gracias a la ayuda del cartero, un joven muy amable que parecía haber captado y compartido su orientación sexual desde el primer día, pudo ponerle nombre y vida a las personas que había observado. Supo que la señora Higgins que vivía en el tercero tenía un principio de Parkinson, lo que la incapacitaba como candidata. Que el matrimonio de hindúes que vivía en el segundo también quedaba descartado, ya que ambos trabajaban a jornada completa en su restaurante y nunca estaban en casa. Y que en el ático vivía una estudiante de Erasmus, cuyo contacto más cercano con la música era la mini-cadena a todo volumen los viernes y los sábados a partir de medianoche. Sus conciertos, gracias al desinteresado patrocinio de la señora Higgins, solían contar con la participación estelar de la patrulla de policía de guardia.

Sólo quedaba el primer piso. Y según Aaron, el ya a estas alturas coqueto cartero, estaba ocupado por un misterioso chico del que no podía precisar más detalles porque jamás había recibido correo.

Las ansias de Harry por descubrir su identidad se acrecentaron sin límites y casi le llevaron al delito. El jueves a la hora de comer, usó la contraseña del bufete para adentrarse en el padrón londinense y ver a nombre de quién estaba el piso. Si el pianista era Joseph Perkins, nacido en Gales y de sesenta y ocho años de edad, una de sus fantasías más húmedas acababa de morir de apoplejía.

Sin embargo, aferrado a la esperanza del propietario que alquila, llegó el día en que Harry recibió una buena noticia, a pesar de ser lunes. O más bien, una imagen inolvidable.

Era alto. Más que él, sin duda. O quizá era su porte esbelto y fino el que le hacía parecerlo. El abrigo negro y de cuello alto le envolvía desde la barbilla hasta debajo de las rodillas. Harry siguió uno a uno sus botones mientras el chico cruzaba la calle, llegando a los pantalones de mezclilla y a los zapatos negros y brillantes. Pero la mirada verde no se detuvo mucho tiempo allí. Con rapidez, volvió a subir entre hilos y ojales para ver su rostro, o lo que quedaba de él al descubierto. El gorro de lana negra se calaba hasta sus orejas y ensombrecía sus ojos, aunque dejaba traslucir un poco del gris que escondía. La bufanda de color verde cubría prácticamente el resto. Sólo unos mechones rebeldes se asomaban al borde del gorro, como si buscasen desesperados un poco de la luz del sol de invierno, y revelaban otro detalle. Era rubio. Pero no un rubio dudoso, rayano en el castaño, o sospechoso de ser conseguido por las artimañas de cualquier tinte. Era rubio en palabras mayores; pálido, blanquecino, con la compañía perfecta de la piel exacta. Cuando el chico se quitó uno de los guantes para introducir la llave en la cerradura, Sherlock Potter resolvió el caso. Moviéndose en el aire como si lo trascendiese, delicada, cuidada y de dedos finos y largos…

Aquella mano era de pianista.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Harry tardó cuatro días en dar el paso. El martes pensó que no sabría que decirle y que su pelo tenía un aspecto horrible. El miércoles se vio bajito y esmirriado. El jueves, aunque se sentía notablemente más guapo, le asedió la idea de que todo aquello era un tontería. El viernes no disponía de mejor ánimo que ninguno de los días anteriores, pero Harry recurrió a su arma más mortífera. Su temerario coraje.

Los sándwiches no se vieron liberados a la hora de siempre, sino relegados probablemente a la cena. Harry no podía haber tragado más allá del nudo de nervios que atoraba su garganta y que le hizo meter la pata aquel día más que ninguno antes. A las ocho en punto se enfundó la chaqueta del mejor traje que tenía, (no fue demasiado difícil elegir entre su colección de dos), salió de la oficina y encaró el portal de sus miedos y dudas. Todas las preguntas que quería obviar se apelotonaron de pronto en su mente. ¿Y si no quiere hablar contigo¿Y si no está¿Y si quedas como un idiota haciéndolo¿Y si le interrumpes cuando está ensayando y se cabrea¿Y si te vas a casa y lo olvidas?

Antes de pararse a contestar a ninguna, timbró al tercer piso.

- ¿Siii?

- ¿Sería tan amable de abrirme? Publicidad.

Días de observación le habían valido para algo. La señora Higgins, ante un tono educado, siempre abría el portal.

39.

Los había contado uno a uno. Como en una mala adaptación del gran Hitchcock, treinta y nueve escalones le separaban de su final, o de su principio. O de simplemente un ´"gracias, pero deja ya de molestarme". Sabía que si se lo pensaba demasiado daría media vuelta y se iría a casa a escuchar la Novena Sinfonía. (De Chopin a Beethoven el salto no era tan grande). Así que caminó hasta quedar de pie sobre el "wellcome" del felpudo y, tras asegurarse de que no se oía ningún piano, timbró, obligándose a no salir corriendo.

- ¡Voy!

Los pasos se fueron acercando a la puerta y las tripas de Harry decidieron iniciar, justo en ese momento, su manifestación ante el despido involuntario del que eran víctimas. Un pequeño puñetazo antidisturbios en la boca del estómago, las hizo replegarse un poco. El chico alto, esbelto, rubio y pianista apareció tras la puerta sonriendo. Rápidamente cambió la sonrisa por una cara de profundo asombro.

- ¿¿Potter??

- Hola, Malfoy.

Sí, ya sé. Nadie había dicho que estos dos se conocían¿verdad? Pues así era desde hacía ya casi trece años. Habían sido compañeros de colegio desde la Secundaria hasta acabar el Bachillerato. Siete difíciles años de convivencia, odio y mala leche que habían acabado en una correcta despedida antes de irse los dos hacia nadie sabía dónde. Bueno, Harry llevaba ventaja. Había visto la noticia del fraude en el que estaba involucrado Lucius Malfoy, uno de los principales magnates del país, y su posterior encarcelamiento. La confiscación de la fortuna Malfoy y la decisión de su esposa Narcisa de irse a vivir a Francia. Pero nada había sabido de Draco. Nada, hasta descubrir que era el pianista que le alegraba la hora de descanso en el trabajo. Y algo más que eso.

- Vaya… es toda una sorpresa. ¿Eres comercial?

Harry se hizo una rápida composición de lugar, recordando su traje y el portafolios que llevaba en su mano.

- Oh, no… no. Soy abogado. Bueno, casi a punto de serlo. En realidad, sólo pasaba a saludarte.

- Ah… entonces pasa. No tengo nada contra los que no tratan de venderme hasta a su abuela.

Harry siguió los pasos descalzos de Draco sobre el suelo de moqueta, gratamente sorprendido de que las cosas marchasen tan bien por el momento. Echó un vistazo rápido a la casa mientras se adentraba hacia el salón. No era tan nueva ni tan grande como insinuaba el portal y la fachada, pero estaba decorada con un gusto minimalista y moderno que la hacía acogedora y espaciosa. En cuanto cruzó la siguiente puerta, la mirada de Harry se quedó embobada en el piano negro de cola constreñido en una esquina de la habitación. Brillaba con el mimo de las cosas bien cuidadas, y le acompañaba un taburete hecho con la misma madera, acolchado con un cojín bordado en rojo. Su estilo clásico chocaba frontalmente con el resto de la decoración, pero después de oírlo sonar, Harry sabía que de ninguna de las maneras aquel piano podría estar fuera de lugar en aquella casa.

- ¿Te apetece un té¿O sigues poniéndote hasta las cejas de cafeína?

Harry desvió la mirada hacia Draco y se fijó por primera vez en la enorme sudadera y en los pantalones demasiado anchos de algodón negro que llevaba puestos. Parecía un niño pequeño embutido en las ropas de su hermano mayor, y Harry no pudo más que acordarse de sí mismo y de la ropa roída y gastada que su primo Dudley le cedía año sí, año no, hasta que su sospechosa apariencia había propiciado la intervención de los Servicios Sociales. Sin embargo, la ropa de Draco, aunque no tenía marca visible por ningún sitio, estaba nueva y sólo parecía facilitar el confort en casa.

- Potter…

- Sí, perdona. Té estará bien.

Draco pareció satisfecho con la respuesta, y después de pedirle que se pusiera cómodo, se fue a la cocina a prepararlo. Al rato estaba de vuelta, llevando en las manos una bandeja con dos tazas de té y un plato de pastas.

- Bien. Ahora voy a dejar de fingir que no estoy alucinando y voy a preguntar cómo supiste que vivía aquí.

Harry sonrió aliviado al ver la fina ceja rubia levantarse con ironía. Si el verdadero Draco Malfoy hubiese tardado un poco más en salir de ese rubio dócil y sonriente, habría empezado a pensar en el Alzheimer o cualquier otro problema neurológico.

- La verdad es que lo sé hace unos días, pero no me atrevía a venir.

- ¿De veras?

- Nuestro pasado no me avalaba¿sabes?

- ¿Te refieres a nuestras peleas de gallitos en el colegio? Eso ya está superado, Potter. Los dos hemos crecido desde entonces. Qué teníamos¿trece?

- En realidad, la última vez que te partí el labio y tú me abriste la ceja, teníamos diecisiete.

- Lo que decía, cinco eternos años - Draco sonrió y mordió una pasta con tanto desenfado que Harry no se sintió con ánimos de discutir que ya se llevaban muchísimo mejor que antes - De todas formas, aún no me has contestado.

- Humm… ¿me creerías si te dijese que fue por el piano?

Diez minutos después, descargas de Emule ignoradas por completo, Draco sí pudo creérselo y lo encontró incluso divertido.

- Así que abogado… Jamás lo hubiese pensado de ti. Se te daba bien el fútbol, por mucho que a mí se me retorciese el hígado al verte. Y tenías un buen gancho de derecha también.

- No me gusta el boxeo, y el puesto de futbolista se lo llevó Ron, así que…

- Sí, lo sé. No sigo el fútbol, pero Theodore es fanático del Arsenal y alguna vez me ha arrastrado a algún partido. Pero, aún así¿por qué abogado y no taxista, o bombero?

- Por lo visto, tenías grandes esperanzas en mi futuro universitario…

- Los resultados hablaban por sí solos, Potter. El único cerebro activo de vuestro trío era Granger.

Harry tenía que reconocer que Draco tenía razón. Aunque no necesariamente en voz alta.

- Pero yo era el más cabezota y me metí entre ceja y ceja ser abogado. Supuse que si la ley me había ayudado en el pasado, yo podía ayudar en el futuro a niños que sufriesen una injusticia parecida. Y antes de que preguntes, no me libré de la cárcel ni nada parecido. Sólo fueron los Servicios Sociales.

- ¿Malos tratos?

- Sí. Mis tíos no fueron todo lo "paternales" que deberían. Pero eso ya es pasado. Ahora soy un abogado que podrá demandar a personas como ellos.

- No sé por qué me sorprende, Potter y su agudo sentido de la justicia.

- Malfoy y su profundo snobismo. ¿No había un instrumento más pequeño, señor pianista?

- Era el favorito de mi madre y el que aprendí a tocar desde pequeño.

- ¿Y qué tal en el conservatorio¿Ya has acabado?

- Nunca he ido. Las clases las recibía en casa.

- Pero, tocarás en alguna orquesta…

- ¿Orquesta? Espera un momento… ¿crees que soy pianista profesional?

- Bueno, yo… supongo que sí.

La carcajada de Draco resonó cantarina en las cuerdas del piano.

- El piano venía en el fideicomiso de mi madre, Potter. Me gusta tocarlo en mi tiempo libre, que es precisamente en tu hora del almuerzo. El resto del día trabajo a turno partido en el Virgin de Picadilly.

- ¿En la tienda de música?

- Sí. Tiene sus cosas buenas. Me paga el apartamento, tengo un descuento del 30 en todos los artículos y está cerca del Soho.

Harry no se daría cuenta en ese instante, pero "cerca del Soho" se quedó grabado a fuego en su memoria, por si ese detalle hacía falta más adelante.

- ¿Fuiste a la universidad?

- ¡Claro! Dirección y Administración de Empresas, Premio Extraordinario de mi promoción. El problema fue que en mi segundo año encerraron a mi padre, y al licenciarme ya no quedaba ninguna de sus empresas para hacerme cargo. Como ves, muchas cosas han cambiado en cinco años.

Harry pensó que sí debían haber cambiado media hora después, cuando salió de casa de Draco prometiéndole subir el lunes siguiente a la hora del almuerzo para oírle tocar sin techos ni rejillas de por medio. Y sin ser él quien lo había propuesto.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

La primera vez que Harry vio a Draco tocar el piano, tuvo un principio de erección que le hizo sentir mortificado. Las dos veces siguientes decidió cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en la melodía, reduciendo la vida propia de su entrepierna a un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago. Harry siempre había sabido que el trabajo constante daba los mejores frutos, y al cuarto día le miró, le escuchó y babeó mentalmente sin tener que cruzar las piernas ni ponerse el portafolios en el regazo. Que por la noche usara su imagen para conseguir lo que tanto reprimía a mediodía, era otra historia.

No sabía si era el movimiento grácil y sutil de sus manos, los ojos entrecerrados mirando apenas la partitura, o el suave balanceo orquestado por sus hombros, pero Harry tenía que reconocer que Draco le tenía embobado. Le parecía la cosa más sexy del mundo y el "Virgin" de su camiseta que le atravesaba el pecho la entelequia más grande del universo. No podía entender cómo en el colegio no había perdido ni un segundo en algo que no fuera despreciarlo. O como en el instituto no se le habían revolucionado las hormonas al cruzarle la cara mientras le aprisionaba con su cuerpo contra el suelo. Aunque Harry tenía que reconocer que, hasta llegar a la universidad, había hecho muchas tonterías. Desde intentar pasar los exámenes sin abrir un libro, pasando por usar el dinero de la herencia de sus padres para costearse las zapatillas más caras de Nike o los vaqueros Diesel más "molones", hasta salir con chicas.

Pero si él había dejado la adolescencia atrás, Draco parecía haber hecho lo mismo. Seguía siendo orgulloso y presumido (le había cogido un par de veces mirándose en la tapa encerada del piano), pero a excepción de los momentos en que interpretaba una pieza siempre estaba sonriendo. Era divertido, ingenioso y había dejado atrás esa ambición desenfrenada que le hacía estar siempre al acecho de la siguiente zancadilla, bien para ponerla o para evitar la que recibiría. En vez de un gesto tenso, su cara se veía relajada y con permiso para filtrar todo tipo de emociones, una vez rota su máscara y lanzada al olvido.

Cuando el viernes Harry cruzó la puerta del piso de Draco, supo que el antes tan añorado fin de semana se le iba a hacer eterno. Escuchó con atención las dos piezas de Bach y Debussy, y luego sacó sus sándwiches, maldiciendo al reloj que le decía impertinente que le quedaban sólo veinticinco minutos para volver al trabajo.

- Siempre con esos remedos de bocatas. Tengo comida en casa¿sabes?

Harry observó la lasaña precocinada que Draco traía en las manos, recién salida del microondas.

- ¿De veras?

- Bueno, con mi horario y el ensayo de piano, no es que me quede mucho tiempo para exquisiteces - Draco partió la lasaña para que se fuera enfriando y echó un vistazo al reloj en su muñeca, que resultó ser igual de maleducado.

- Apuesto a que no sabes cocinar.

- Apostarías bien, Potter.

Harry se quedó por un momento suspendido en el trozo de lasaña cuya temperatura tanteaba Draco con los labios.

- ¿Es que no piensas llamarme nunca Harry?

- Humm… ¿Te gustaría?

- No especialmente, pero mis amigos me llaman así.

- Vaya, vaya… De enemigos irreconciliables a amigos íntimos.

- Sólo amigos, Malfoy.

"_Y un cuerno, Harry". _

¿Era el reloj otra vez?

- Hablando de amigos… ¿Qué ha sido de tu pandilla de matones?

- Menos Theo, todos se han marchado. Greg y Vincent a Estados Unidos con una beca universitaria gracias al fútbol americano. Blaise a trabajar en la empresa de su padre en Manchester, y Pansy se fue con él también, después de descubrir que sin Blaise aquí se moría.

Harry se rió divertido.

- Mujeres…

- Te asombrarías de saber cuántos hombres hacen melodramas así.

Los dos se miraron durante un largo silencio. Harry sabía que era su turno en la conversación, y "cerca del Soho" presentó sus credenciales a discurso electo. Sin embargo, Harry eligió morder un trozo más de pan de molde y jamón, y darle un sorbo a su refresco de naranja. Después dijo lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza.

- Mmmm… Ya llega el fin de semana.

Draco pareció un poquito decepcionado, pero luego sonrió.

- Habla por ti, yo mañana trabajo.

- ¿Hasta muy tarde?

- Hasta las 21. Lo único bueno es que después ya me quedaré por la zona a picar algo y tomar unas copas.

- Suena bien. ¿Con Nott?

- No. Theo tiene novia y sólo se despega de ella para ir al fútbol. Es un grupo de chicos con los que salgo a veces y que tú no conoces.

- Oh…

- De esos que hacen melodramas.

- Ah…

- Harry…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Te gustaría venir?

"Cerca del Soho" hizo un mohín de protesta y se negó a volver a presentarse. Pero Harry ya había tomado buena nota de sus intenciones.

- Claro, me encantaría.

- Recógeme en la tienda, entonces. A las nueve.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Gracias a todos los que habéis leído la primera parte. Y sobre todo a los que dejásteis un comentario. Aquí tenéis el desenlace

Dedicado con cariño a Helena Dax por su primer CUMPLEFANDOM y por todos los buenos momentos que me ha hecho pasar con sus historias. Espero de verdad que cumplas muchos más ¡FELICIDADES!

------

**CAPÍTULO II**

**--------**

La melodía que acompañaba a los tonos de teléfono en el móvil de Ron tenía toda la pinta de ser una canción de las renacidas Spice Girls. Si Harry no hubiese sabido que al hijo de Bill le encantaba gastarle bromas a su tío, habría empezado a pensar que la conjura gay estaba extendiendo sus garras hasta límites insospechados. Al quinto tono, la voz somnolienta de Ron suplantó a los gritos estridentes de Victoria Beckham.

- ¿Mmmsí?

- ¿Estabas durmiendo, estrella?

- ¿Harry¿Qué demonios…? - después de unos ruidos que indicaban que Ron estaba manoteando la mesilla en busca del despertador, vino el resoplido de indignación - ¡Son las nueve de la mañana!

- Sólo quedan seis horas para que os concentréis, entonces.

- Si no me hubieras recordado eso, te habría colgado. ¿Qué pasa, tío?

- En realidad, iba a avisarte de que esta noche no podía veros. Pero mientras marcaba he visto en Internet la lista de convocados del Everton y tu nombre estaba por ahí en medio. Así que supongo que las cervezas de esta noche se cancelan.

- Claro, a no ser que quieras ir con Hermione.

- No, en serio que ya tengo planes.

- Vaya, vaya… ¿quién es ella¿No estarás volviendo a tirarle los tejos a mi hermana?

- Ya sabes que lo de Ginny y yo se acabó, Ron. Te hice una promesa.

- Sí, que dejarías de joderla. En todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Un _"__¿Es Harry?__"_adormilado, se oyó por detrás.

- ¿Estás con Herm?

- ¿Tú que crees? Esta noche estaré concentrado. _Y él tiene una cita__…_

- ¡Ron!

- No pensabas que iba a callarme eso¿verdad, tío? - el teléfono dio unos crujidos antes de cambiar de mano.

- ¡Me alegro mucho por ti, Harry¿Alguien del trabajo?

- Bueno…

"_No puede ser. ¿No te acuerdas de que en su oficina no hay chicas?"_

- Pero tal vez sea un chico, Ron.

- ¡HERMIONE!

- Harry, ya sabes que a mí no puedes ocultarme nada, cariño.

Una batería interminable de preguntas después, Harry colgó el teléfono sintiéndose un poco mareado. Oficialmente tenía una cita con Aaron Carter (no estaba seguro de no haber escuchado ese nombre antes), el simpático cartero con el que había entablado amistad y, un poco más tarde, una especie de coqueteo nada inocente.

Oficialmente.

---------

De forma extraoficial, Harry estaba a las puertas de la tienda Virgin de Picadilly Circus, vestido con la ropa de su novena tentativa y con un poco más de gel en el pelo que de costumbre. Las manos le temblaban de una forma poco saludable que habría hecho la competencia a la misma señora Higgins. Aún quedaban diez minutos para las nueve y Harry no sabía si entrar o seguir esperando fuera congelándose la nariz con los apenas dos grados de temperatura ambiente. Cuando a lo lejos creyó atisbar a Draco en manga corta, resolvió su conflicto interno. El rubio caminaba por el pasillos de rock internacional seguido por dos adolescentes que iban radiografiándole con total descaro el culo. Cuando Draco les tendió sonriente el CD que buscaban, Harry casi pudo sentir la punzada de excitación que recorrió a las dos.

Mientras hacía caja, Harry se dio cuenta de que también Draco llevaba el pelo diferente, engominados algunos mechones. Se fijó en la cadena que colgaba en el lateral de su vaquero, en la pulsera ancha de cuero negro que llevaba en su muñeca derecha, y en que había cambiado los zapatos más serios por unas bambas negras y plateadas. Estaba tan guapo que el CD de 30 Seconds to Mars que Harry iba a poner en la estantería, cayó al suelo.

- Ey, letrado. Si rompes algo, tendrás que pagar.

Harry colocó el rescatado CD en su sitio y sonrió algo azorado.

- ¿Con el 30 de descuento?

Draco le guiñó el ojo y dio dos toquecitos satisfechos en su reloj.

- Por fin soy libre. Me cambio de camiseta y estoy contigo.

La nueva camiseta resultó ser de tela negra con extraños dibujos plateados, combinando al cien por cien con sus bambas. Puede que el snob se hubiese modernizado, pero jamás había muerto. Sin embargo, aún oculto por su eterno abrigo, pocas miradas en el Soho se resistían a recorrerle de arriba abajo. Harry se acercó un poco más a él, como queriendo marcar un territorio que ni siquiera sabía que quería conquistar hasta hacía muy poco.

- ¿Adónde vamos?

- Al Duncan. ¿Lo conoces?

- No, nunca había venido antes por aquí.

- Ya me parecía… Ellos también lo intuyen.

- ¿Ellos?

- Mírales, Harry. No te quitan los ojos de encima.

Harry prestó un poco más de interés esa vez y tuvo que admitir que no todas las atenciones se perdían en Draco, sino que algunas eran compartidas entre ambos y otras tantas recaían solo en sí mismo. Su ego dio un respingo satisfecho.

- ¿Así que al Duncan?

- Sí, es un pub pequeño en el que se puede cenar bien y tomar unas cervezas tranquilo. Los demás nos están esperando.

- Draco¿cómo son? Cuéntame algo de ellos.

Una chispa de travesura brilló en los ojos grises.

- Prefiero que los veas por ti mismo.

Dos horas más tarde, Harry sabía por qué lo había dicho. Aquellos tres chicos eran el grupo más variopinto y excéntrico con el que jamás había estado. Simon era alto y musculoso, al estilo de Crabbe y Goyle, tosco y de voz muy grave, aunque era tan parco en palabras que Harry casi no había podido escucharle. Bebía cervezas a un ritmo inversamente proporcional a la fluidez de su lenguaje. Alan tenía toda la pinta de haber reemplazado a Blaise Zabini al lado de Draco. De rasgos latinos, mirada inquisidora y capaz de coquetear, si fuese necesario, con la misma jarra de cerveza. Llevaba todo el tiempo lanzándole los trastos a un tipo de la barra que no dejaba de sonreírle, esperando su permiso para abalanzarse sobre su entrepierna. Sin embargo, Alan lo mantenía magistralmente a raya, asegurando con rotundidad que "los amigos y los polvos ajenos no se mezclaban" y que "la charla del Duncan era sagrada".

Sin embargo era Tommy el que se llevaba todas las papeletas de "reinona de la mesa". Embutido en cuero negro y en una camiseta con todos los tonos de fucsia imaginables, con el pelo rubio como Draco, (gama Garnier nº 23) no sabía hacer nada sin aspavientos. Era la única persona que Harry conocía que gritaba, reía y hablaba a la vez, y era incapaz de hacer cualquiera de esas cosas de una en una. Pedía Mai Thai y Long Island Ice Tea en vez de cerveza. Tenía un novio en Irlanda, otro en Canterbury y esa noche había quedado en verse con su amigo londinense con derecho a roce. Y con toda la seriedad del mundo, se declaraba fiel.

Con todo eso, sentado al lado de Draco y bajando una cerveza tras otra, Harry tuvo que reconocer que se lo estaba pasando realmente bien. Cuando salieron a la calle y Draco le pasó el brazo por los hombros, no dudó en rodear su cintura y comprendió un poco más a aquellas dos adolescentes de la tienda de música. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Se dedicaron a avanzar agarrados hacia la siguiente parada, con los gritos de Tommy a sus espaldas hablando con su novio de Irlanda o de Canterbury. Detrás de Alan, a un par de metros prudenciales, caminaba su presa.

El Budda era la discoteca de moda del momento. Cuatro pisos, ambiente exclusivo reservado sólo a hombres, pantallas gigantes, DJs residentes de fama internacional y el mejor juego de luces de toda Europa. Para la mayoría de los chicos que la frecuentaban era el mayor escaparate de carne de todo Londres.

Como habían llegado temprano, pudieron sentarse en una de las mesas cercanas a la pista del primer piso. El camarero les trajo enseguida las bebidas, y de repente eran seis a beber y no cinco y habían conocido a Mathew, venido de Liverpool, profesor de matemáticas, dueño de un cuerpo bien trabajado y conquista oficial de Alan aquella noche. Los dos no tardaron en perderse por uno de los muchos rincones oscuros del Budda.

- A eso le llamo yo rapidez. Y luego yo soy la zorra del grupo.

- Tommy, repítemelo cuando volvamos a casa.

- Dray, cariño, puedo pasarme una noche sin follarme a nadie.

- De eso estoy seguro, pero no sin que te follen.

- ¡Idiota!

Salpicado por las gotas de Piña Colada que iban dirigidas a Draco, Harry se echó a reír a carcajadas. El alcohol se le empezaba a subir peligrosamente, pero no le importaba. Podía sentir el muslo de Draco apoyado contra el suyo en el cómodo sofá, y era consciente de que no habían dejado de tocarse desde que habían salido del Duncan. No se habría movido por nada en el mundo. No obstante, las ganas de mear se estaban volviendo inaguantables.

- Si me disculpáis, voy al servicio.

- ¿Quieres que…

- Harry, cariño, voy contigo. Así aprovecho para fichar al personal.

Draco volvió a recostarse en el sofá, mientras veía cómo su ofrecimiento era eclipsado por la rutilante presencia de "doña Buscona". La misma que ya cogía a Harry de la mano y se lo llevaba a dar un enorme rodeo hasta el baño. Simon le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla y sonrió como si conociera una verdad incontestable.

- Me estás preocupando, Draco. Te veo pillado.

Draco apuró su copa hasta el fondo y suspiró. Simon seguía siendo el más perspicaz del grupo; aunque, por el momento, su intuición resultaba ser bastante discreta.

- Te gusta¿no es cierto? El compañero de instituto por el que todos nos pillamos alguna vez y al que nunca volvemos a ver. Pero tú has tenido más suerte, amigo.

- En realidad, en el instituto le odiaba. Nunca fuimos amigos, discutíamos todo el tiempo. Vivíamos para jodernos la existencia, básicamente.

- Y ahora queréis joderos a conciencia.

Draco bebió de la copa que había dejado Alan a la mitad y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Puede ser…

- ¿Puede? Se os nota a leguas. El ojos verdes babea cada vez que te mira. Hasta Alan prefirió enfocar hacia la barra cuando vio que no tenia nada que hacer con él. Está claro que esta noche me voy solo a casa.

- De eso nada, amigo - Draco se levantó y cogió a Simon de la mano - Ahora mismo nos vamos a la pista y conseguimos que media docena de esos niñatos se peguen por acompañarte.

Ya había dos contrincantes en el ring de Simon cuando Harry volvió a la mesa. Tommy se había quedado en el camino, después de encontrarse con su amigo con derecho a mucho más que roce, y Alan aún no daba señales de vida. Cuando Harry dirigió su mirada hacia la pista, Draco apareció ante sus ojos como un rastro oscuro y plateado bailando a cámara lenta entre los láser verdes y azulados. Un rastro que de repente le estaba taladrando de gris desde la pista y le provocaba a acercarse. Harry supo que había llegado el momento más difícil de todos.

Siempre había sido un pato bailando, fuera el estilo que fuera. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al lado de Draco, pegarse a su cuerpo y mover con un poco de estilo las caderas no pareció ser tan complicado. Sobre todo, cuando las manos del rubio le guiaban suavemente, apoyadas en su espalda y tocándole con la misma sensualidad con la que tocaban las teclas. Harry supo que podría empezar a sonar en cualquier momento. Retuvo la primera nota al borde de sus labios, pero la segunda se filtró en un leve gemido cuando los labios de Draco aletearon en su oreja.

- ¿Estás pasándolo bien?

- Mucho.

- No sabía si estarías cómodo. Los chicos son bastante especiales y aún no estaba seguro de que fueses…

- ¿Gay?

- Sí.

- Si te consuela, yo tampoco estaba seguro hasta hace un par de años.

- ¿Ah, no?

- No.

- ¿Y ahora sí lo estás?

- Sí.

La música cambió a una melodía más potente y machacona, pero ellos cada vez se movían más despacio. Harry alzó sus brazos hasta los hombros de Draco y jugueteó con las puntas de su pelo, acariciando despacio la suave piel de la nuca. Se sentía con un nivel de coordinación despampanante, e hizo una rápida nota mental: "beber muchos combinados antes de bailar en la boda de Ron y Hermione".

- Prefiero tu música.

- No creo que esto fuera lo mismo entre notas de Chopin. En el cuarto oscuro aún prefieren follar al ritmo del techno.

- Eso es porque están hasta las cejas de todo y no saben ni a quién se la meten.

- Uyyy, ten cuidado. Te veo heterosexualmente romántico, Potter.

Harry detuvo todo movimiento y enfrentó los ojos de Draco.

- Ése es el prejuicio más tonto que se puede tener contra los homosexuales. No todos somos Tommys o Alans.

- Es sexo, Harry. Gays o heteros, a todos nos gusta.

Harry metió su pierna derecha entre las de Draco y deslizó sus labios por la mejilla pálida hasta llegar a la oreja.

- Pero a algunos nos gusta acompañarlo de otras cosas.

- ¿Como cuáles?

Una de las manos de Draco descendió por su espalda en busca de una nota mucho más baja, y la otra se enredó en su pelo. Los labios de Harry deshicieron el camino recorrido y rodaron despacio hasta la comisura de la boca de Draco.

- Como…

- ¡ERES UN CABRÓN, DRACO MALFOY!

Ambos se despegaron sobresaltados para encontrarse con la cara cabreada de Tommy en primer plano. Si a Harry le quedaba alguna duda de que fuese una reina del drama, en ese momento vio relucir su corona. Con más pose que fuerza, había empujado a Draco separándole de sus brazos. A través de la música, Harry pudo percibir parte de lo que estaba diciendo.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que también te lo habías follado¿Es que no podéis dejar a ninguno en paz?

- Tommy…

- ¡ESTOY HARTO¡Dejad de una puñetera vez vuestra maldita competición, joder!

- No sé de qué hablas.

- Claro que lo sabes, capullo. Alan y tú sois iguales. Siempre demostrándoos que podéis ligar más, mejor y más rápido que el otro. ¡Así que enrollaos de una vez y DEJAD AL RESTO EN PAZ!

- To…

- ¡NO¡CÁLLATE! Y tú, Harry, si eres inteligente apártate de ellos. No te traerán nada bueno y dentro de una semana serás una muesca más en su ridícula lista de cazados.

Con un giro exageradamente trágico, Tommy se dio la vuelta y salió de la pista. Harry hizo un esfuerzo por controlar una carcajada. La situación le había parecido histriónica y el alcohol le hacía tomarse todo a risa. Pero la expresión de Draco le advertía de que no era un momento para bromas. Se acercó a él y trató de alegrarle la cara.

- Tenías razón, hay chicos muy melodramáticos.

Draco asintió sin tan siquiera devolverle la sonrisa. Volvieron a bailar, pero ya más separados. Cuando vieron a Simon y Alan regresaron a la mesa, aunque sus muslos no volvieron a rozarse. A la media hora, Draco fue víctima de un cansancio repentino, y cinco minutos después Harry volvía en taxi a casa.

Al día siguiente, se sentía un auténtico estúpido.

-------

Se lo había dicho Mark, o puede que Paul. Entre aspirina y aspirina para disipar su odiosa resaca, Harry intentaba recordar cuál de sus ligues fugaces de fiesta universitaria le había asegurado que los maricones no se enamoraban, que todo se trataba de sexo. En aquel entonces le había parecido que alguien que usaba la palabra maricón para definirse no podía ser muy de fiar. Después, varias experiencias frustradas con chicos que habían resultado demasiado promiscuos, o demasiado "animados" para alguien que pasaba horas y horas frente a libros de derecho, habían sembrado una duda razonable en su interior. Desde la noche pasada empezaba a pensar que era cierto.

No es que él se hubiera enamorado de Draco. Siete días en contacto con su nueva personalidad le parecían muy poco tiempo para hacerlo. Sin embargo, no podía negar que le gustaba y que no le había costado nada imaginarse en varias situaciones que iban irremisiblemente asociadas a una relación estable. Paseos hasta Picadilly para recogerle a la salida del trabajo, dos perritos calientes del puesto callejero de Trocadero, una peli en el cine Odeon, unas cervezas en aquel pub tan acogedor camino a Leicester Square, miles de conversaciones que acababan en una batalla de besos para elegir a qué casa irse a dormir, o cientos de sándwiches y platos de comida precocinada al borde de un piano de cola.

Claro que también pensaba en el sexo. De hecho, tenía muchísimas ideas de cosecha nocturna y mano derecha para poner en práctica con Draco. Lo hubiese hecho la noche anterior. En realidad, llevaba ansiándolo desde el primer movimiento de Chopin del lunes. Deseaba a Draco como no había deseado a nadie nunca, pero tenia muy claro que no quería quedarse solo en eso. Harry podía salir a quemar la noche y a vaciar las bodegas londinenses, pero no renunciaba a manta en el sofá, abrazo cariñoso y lluvia de fondo repiqueteando en el cristal. Y por supuesto, jamás compartiría lo que era suyo. Jamás.

Definitivamente, Draco no parecía encajar en ese esquema de vida. Por mucho que le volviese loco.

Asistir al partido del Everton el domingo fue una agonía para Harry en todos los sentidos. Su resaca había cedido sólo en parte, y algunos ecos lejanos de whisky y cerveza parecían todavía gustosos de bombardear su cabeza cada vez que los hinchas jaleaban a su equipo. Hacía un frío de mil demonios y lo más cerca que había estado Ron del campo fue cuando saltó a hacer el rondo en el descanso. Además, y sobre todas las otras cosas, le acompañaba Hermione; lo que significó un par de horas de preguntas a las que Harry no quería ni podía responder, y que sólo pudo acallar con mentiras.

Oficialmente, la cita con Aaron Carter había ido de maravilla.

------

Al menos, el lunes demostró a Harry que el dicho "Dios aprieta pero no ahoga" tenía ciertos visos de ser verídico. Por primera vez, ante la vuelta de la secretaria de baja, se sentó en una mesa que no era la de recepción, y recibió un expediente de un caso menor para redactar el alegato final. La alegría profesional le distanció un poco de su debacle emocional. Y fue de nuevo el trabajo el que le salvó cuando tuvo que afrontar la decisión de subir o no a ver a Draco. Con el alegato terminado en su portafolios y el sándwich en la otra mano, Harry se encaminó a los juzgados. Mitad arrepentido, mitad aliviado.

El martes amaneció en medio de una niebla densa que dio paso a un cielo plomizo y a una lluvia fina que no parecía poder detenerse. Draco salió de la Virgin, corrió hasta la boca del metro y dejó caer la máscara con la que había trabajado toda la mañana. La falsa sonrisa fue suplantada por un ceño fruncido y un gesto de pesadumbre que Draco nunca se hubiese permitido en público, pero era del todo sincero. Los últimos dos días habían sido para él un auténtico asco.

Después de pasarse gran parte del domingo lamentando no haberle pedido el número de móvil a Harry, había dedicado el resto del tiempo a ver cine en blanco y negro, tumbado en el sofá y rescatando frases de Clint Eastwood y Marlon Brando para redondear un discurso de disculpa que no finiquitaba su escasa capacidad emocional. Jamás pudo saber si el resultado era convincente, porque Harry no subió el lunes a oírle tocar el piano.

Draco tuvo que reconocer que ya se lo había esperado. En realidad, estaba seguro de que el futuro abogado sólo había seguido siendo cordial con él después de la escena de Tommy gracias a la elevada tasa de alcohol que llevaba en sangre. El Harry que él conocía, el sobrio, justo y noble, se habría marchado a casa al segundo siguiente. Por eso había intentado facilitarle las cosas largándose él antes.

¿Cómo podía haber olvidado la clase de pareja que era Harry? Había salido con dos chicas en el instituto y las había colmado de atenciones. Él mismo se había burlado de su desusado romanticismo en muchas de sus peleas. La forma más fácil de hacerle saltar en el bachillerato había sido meterse con su chica o con su fachada de novio hortera.

Pero Draco no era una nena. Él salía, ligaba, se enrollaba con el tío bueno de turno, y volvía a casa con el cuerpo satisfecho y la independencia intacta. Y era bueno en eso. Condenadamente bueno. Lo que era mucho más de lo que podía decir de su habilidad para las relaciones sentimentales. Sin embargo, Harry había dicho que quería más cosas que sexo y él sabía a qué se refería. Porque, de vez en cuando, él también las quería.

Al principio había hecho gala de su soltería. Mientras Blaise y Theo reincidían en citas con Pansy y Lisa, él alardeaba de cada nueva conquista de sábado noche, inventándose muchas veces el nombre del chico que había olvidado al subirse los pantalones. Al cabo de unos meses, sus amigos de siempre empezaron a preocuparse por su ritmo de vida, y Draco se dedicó a presumir con su nueva pandilla. Alan captó enseguida su atención. Enarbolaba la teoría de que los gays no nacían para comprometerse, y Draco encontró más fácil creerla que desmentirla. Hasta hace diez días, nada ni nadie en su vida le había hecho replantearse su postura. Pero ahora, (¡oh, milagros de la naturaleza!) estaba dolido porque un gay romántico y hortera no había acudido a una cita tácita en su piso a mediodía.

Cuando quedaba un minuto para la llegada de su metro, decidió irse a comprar una revista. El siguiente tardaría siete minutos, y le daba el margen suficiente para llegar a casa justo en el momento en que la actividad en el Bernies and Martin´s paraba para la hora de la comida. No pensaba dejar que ese día Harry también se escabullese. Le quería en su piso, con sus sándwiches envueltos en papel de aluminio y sus ojos verdes brillando de emoción ante el piano. Aunque no supiera muy bien qué venía a significar eso ni quisiera preguntárselo. Al girar la esquina de su calle, vio la bandada de letrados en traje y abrigo largo, dirigiéndose ordenadamente hacia los bulliciosos restaurantes de la City. Ninguno de ellos era Harry.

Él estaba allí, al fondo, sentado en su mesa bajo la luz del foco halógeno, en mangas de camisa y con la corbata torcida. Resoplándole de repente al documento que redactaba y mirando pensativo al techo al segundo siguiente. Draco estuvo tentado a entrar o a golpear el cristal a través del que le miraba para que también le viese, pero uno de los abogados más rezagados se encargó de eso.

- Ey, Harry ¿le conoces?

La mirada de Harry se levantó con brusquedad y siguió la dirección que le señalaba su compañero, hasta encontrarse con Draco.

- Sí… sí. Es amigo mío. Cierra con llave, yo también voy a salir.

- Correcto.

Anthony Pearl y sus "correctos". Harry cogió el abrigo y el portafolios y salió del bufete, tratando de ignorar la cálida sonrisa con la que Draco le estaba esperando.

- Hola.

- Hola, Harry. Como ayer no viniste, bajé a buscarte.

- No habíamos quedado.

Harry echó a caminar por la acera sin esperar a que le siguiese.

- No, pero bueno… di por supuesto que…

- Tuve trabajo. Por fin se han dado cuenta que soy abogado.

- Vaya, enhorabuena. ¿Ya fuiste a algún juicio?

- Sólo papeleo, de momento.

Draco vio cómo Harry pasaba su portal de largo.

- Espera¿adónde vas?

- A comer en el parque.

- ¿No vamos a mi casa?

Una parte de Harry quería seguir haciéndose el ofendido. Otra, sabía perfectamente que no había pasado nada entre ellos para comportarse de esa forma. Al menos, nada más allá de su desilusión sobre ciertas facetas de Draco que él había supuesto distintas. En realidad, el rubio no tenía culpa alguna de sus paranoias mentales.

- ¿Quieres que suba?

- Claro, vamos. Pondré una pizza en el horno y tocaré el Nocturno de Chopin, tu favorita.

Harry le siguió sin decir nada. Diez minutos más tarde, sentado en el sofá y viendo a Draco interpretar la pieza, tuvo que reconocer que sí era su favorita. Pero no por los motivos que Draco creía. No tenía nada que ver con la música, o quizá sólo en una pequeña parte. Era algo más. Eran los cinco preciados segundos en los que Draco permanecía con los ojos cerrados, con el eco de la última nota reverberando en las cuerdas del piano, y en las paredes, y en sus oídos; y esa mirada cargada de emociones que quedaba en sus ojos cuando los abría, cinco segundos más, antes de esfumarse. Era soñar con lo que ahora sabía que nunca tendría. Y eso le enfadaba aún más.

- ¿Te ha gustado? Sigo diciendo que es demasiado romántica, Harry.

- Tú qué sabrás de eso…

Había sido sólo un murmullo entre dientes, pero Draco lo había escuchado. Sin embargo, el rubio decidió que sacar la pizza del horno era mejor idea que contestarle. Un completo error cuando uno está frente a un abogado dispuesto a acribillarle.

- De todas formas¿por qué la tocas¿No es necesario que el artista sienta lo que hace?

Draco volvió al salón con las manos vacías.

- ¿Te ha parecido poco sentida mi interpretación?

- Me ha parecido simplemente eso, una interpretación. Como todo lo que tú haces.

- ¿Interpretar?

- Ser un falso.

La campanilla del horno sonó en el tenso silencio que provocó tal afirmación. La mandíbula de Draco se tensó un poco, pero más allá de eso pareció seguir teniendo el poder de controlarse, algo de lo que Harry estaba ya muy lejos.

- Harry, si tienes algún problema conmigo. ¿no sería mejor que me lo dijeses? Si esto es por lo del sábado…

- Es una pena que Tommy se fuese de la lengua¿verdad? Te jodió el plan.

Draco apeló a sus últimos restos de paciencia, pero ya era muy tarde. Su bilis más cáustica hervía en su interior, surtiéndole del veneno que escupirían sus labios.

- Si el plan tenía que ver contigo, no parecías muy dispuesto a impedírmelo. Aún después de lo de Tommy.

Harry enrojeció hasta las puntas del pelo, de una forma muy parecida a la que lo hacía en el colegio.

- Eres un cabrón, Malfoy. No sé por qué pensé que podías haber cambiado. Ni como pude imaginarme que tú y yo…

- Que tú y yo¿qué?

Harry cogió el portafolios y el abrigo.

- Déjalo. No buscamos lo mismo.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

- Créeme, quedó bastante claro el sábado.

- Eres cojonudo. Crees a pies juntillas lo que dice alguien que acabas de conocer. Y a mí no me das la oportunidad de explicarme. ¿Por qué no me lo preguntas?

- Lo que dijo Tommy¿es verdad?

Draco cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño.

- Ésa no es la pregunta.

- Claro, Draco, claro…

- ¡No lo entiendes, idiota! Puedo estar buscando lo mismo que tú. Sólo que en vez de esperar en casa entre libros de derecho, yo lo hago divirtiéndome en el Soho.

- Dirás follándote a todo lo que se menea.

- ¡Como me dé la gana! Y no eres nadie para juzgarme. De momento, eso no lo penaliza la ley, letrado.

- ¿Sabes qué te digo? Que todo esto ha sido un error. Nunca debí preguntarme quién tocaba este maldito piano, y cuando supe que eras tú¡tenía que haber salido corriendo!

- ¡Adelante! No estás secuestrado. Si tanto te arrepientes, puedes marcharte cuando quieras. Ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo.

Con dos bufidos bastante similares, Harry se encaminó a la puerta y Draco se sentó al piano. Las rápidas notas de la Marcha Turca de Wagner llenaron la sala, acallando el lejano portazo, y Draco se dedicó a aporrear las teclas dejando fluir de las yemas de sus dedos toda su frustración y su enfado. Los ojos le picaban detrás de los párpados, dolían en los extremos como si una presión interna estuviese deseando arrancárselos. El nudo en su garganta también escocía, pero Draco se juró a sí mismo que no lloraría. Hacía demasiado tiempo de la última vez y no iba a retomar malas costumbres por culpa de Harry Potter.

Sin embargo, las lágrimas saltaron al borde de sus ojos, cuando sintió aquellas manos acariciándole el pelo. Aquellos dedos se deslizaban muy despacio entre las hebras, y Draco sintió cómo los suyos comenzaban a aligerar su ritmo frenético sobre el piano. Media docena de notas después, las manos bajaron a sus mejillas y a sus hombros, resbalaron por sus brazos, sólo hasta los codos, y volvieron a ascender hasta quedarse en su pecho. Y descendieron…

Draco podía sentir el calor de Harry a su espalda, su aliento al lado de su oreja derecha, pero se negó a interrumpir la pieza. No podía rendirse tan pronto. Las manos de Harry acariciaron su estómago, su cintura y se colaron por debajo de su camiseta; después, desabrocharon su cinturón y abrieron su vaquero, jugando con el elástico de su ropa interior. Draco sintió un reguero de besos húmedos por su cuello e hizo un esfuerzo para recordar la partitura que no estaba viendo. Cuando Harry le giró la cara y le besó en la boca, sus manos cambiaron a Wagner por una mata de pelo negro y montones de piel suave.

Rendido por completo, Draco se levantó sin llegar a romper el beso y luego se giró, apartando el banco con la pierna, para volver a la boca de Harry de inmediato. La corbata y la camisa de la ley y el orden, no tardaron en estar tiradas por el suelo. La camiseta de Virgin voló por encima de ellas y los pantalones sólo cedieron un poco, bajando hasta las rodillas. Las ansias de los dos no les dejaron pensar en descalzarse para dejar que fueran más lejos. Bastante tenían ya con las cuatro funciones básicas del momento. Harry y Draco tocaban, besaban, masturbaban y mordían, y él verbo penetrar venía pisando fuerte desde el fondo de sus cerebros. Todo lo demás, quedaba abolido.

- Dios… cómo te deseo…

¿Había sido Harry? Fundido en la piel de su amante, Draco ya no sabía quién había hablado, porque él pensaba lo mismo. Iba a sugerir el siguiente paso, cuando Harry le dio la vuelta y le inclinó sobre el piano, separando sus nalgas con una necesidad aplastante. Draco aceptó el rol y se inclinó más todavía. En ese momento le importaba muy poco quién daba o recibía, ya tendría ocasión de invertir los papeles en el polvo siguiente. Todo lo que quería era sentir a Harry y que los dos se corriesen como nunca.

- ¿Tienes lubricante?

- En mi habitación, la mesilla derecha.

- ¡Mierda! Está muy lejos… ¿No puedes levitarlo hasta aquí?

- ¿Me ves cara de mentalista?

Draco oyó un resoplido y luego creyó identificar el sonido que escuchó a continuación. Después una especie de líquido tibio mojó su entrada, que no parecía lo suficientemente efectivo.

- ¿Eso es saliva, Potter?

- Te prometo una hora de preliminares en el siguiente… pero ahora… no puedo… esperar… más…

- Te mato si no entras de una vez.

Harry sonrió en su nuca y entró en su cuerpo todo lo lento que fue capaz, masturbándole al mismo tiempo. Las embestidas siguientes fueron algo erráticas e incómodas, hasta que Draco se estiró aún más sobre la madera y consiguió alcanzar un ángulo placentero para los dos. A cada penetración, varias notas se escapaban del piano, y acompañaban a los jadeos y gemidos que los dos soltaban ya sin poder contenerse. La erección de Draco resbalaba ya húmeda sobre las teclas, cuando un último resquicio de lucidez le ayudó a poder apartarse antes de correrse sobre ellas.

- Espera… espera… el piano…

Todo lo que pudieron hacer con los pantalones enrollados en sus pies, fue escurrirse hacia el suelo poco a poco. Cuando Draco se apoyó en sus rodillas y sus manos, Harry siguió embistiéndole desde atrás, besando cada centímetro de su espalda mojada.

- Draco… voy…

- Y… y-yo…

El orgasmo les sacudió como una descarga eléctrica. Los dos se desplomaron sobre la alfombra, jadeantes y sudorosos. Draco se sentía deliciosamente aplastado por el cuerpo de Harry, y podía escuchar sus acelerados latidos tratando de retomar la calma. Nada diferente a otras ocasiones, en realidad, sólo que esa vez podría haberse quedado así durante horas en vez de levantarse a buscar su ropa en cuanto se sintiese con fuerzas. Comenzaba a contemplar esa posibilidad, cuando Harry hizo algo distinto. Salió despacio de su cuerpo, se acostó a su lado y le atrajo a sus brazos, besándole lánguido y tierno. Después le miró a los ojos de una forma que Draco se sintió como la Estrella de África de las Joyas de la Corona. God save the queen! El diamante más extraordinario del mundo entero.

- Quiero repetirlo.

¿Había sido Draco? Pegado a él como una lapa, Harry ya no sabía quién había hablado, porque él pensaba lo mismo. Quería repetirlo cada día, dos veces a ser posible. Tres, los sábados y los domingos. Besó de nuevo los labios rojos e hinchados y luego miró con desgana su reloj, que todavía estaba en busca de reformatorio.

- Mierda… Tengo que volver al trabajo. ¿Esta noche?

En cuanto lo dijo, Harry sintió la espada de Damocles pendiendo sobre su cabeza. Eso le pasaba por hablar sin pensar. ¿Había sido muy precipitado¿Estaría presionándole? Después de todo lo que habían hablado¿querría algo más Draco?

- Vale. ¿Me recoges en la tienda? Sales más temprano.

Harry interrumpió su monólogo interior y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Mandó a paseo toda su cautela y, victorioso en una batalla, decidió lanzarse a por la guerra.

- ¿Una peli y unas cervezas?

- Genial, pero antes nos pasamos por el puesto de perritos calientes. A esa hora estaré hambriento.

- Hecho.

Esa vez fue Draco el que rodeó su cuello y le besó hasta robarle el aliento. Harry ya lo intuyó en aquel mismo instante. Pero dos años después, cuando el destino le puso cara a cara con Mark Shuttle en una demanda por fraude fiscal y malversación de fondos, tuvo el placer de poder decírselo a la cara con total certeza.

"_No se trata solo de sexo, maricón... _

_Si se declara culpable, señor Shuttle, serán sólo dos meses de cárcel"._

FIN


End file.
